1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, particularly an image pickup apparatus wherein the image of an object (an optical image) is converted by an image sensing device into video signals, which are then supplied to a monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, such apparatuses have been used that an optical image is converted by an image sensor into video signals, which are then supplied and displayed on a monitor such as an electronic viewfinder contained in the image pickup apparatus.
An example of these apparatuses is known as U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,322 assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
However, the conventional apparatuses have presented the disadvantage that they cannot control the exposure of the image sensor with the first taken-in video signal and thus display an inaccurately-exposed image of very low visibility, because they take in the first video signal from the image sensor and control the exposure of the image sensor, based upon the level of the first taken-in video signal.